A glimpse into our future
by books.and.dragons
Summary: HTTYD vikings and dragons watch the first movie. A rewrite of my initial fanfiction like this, only with (hopefully) better characterisation, plot and grammar. So, what happens if you kidnap an entire village of vikings and dragons and force them to watch a movie about Hiccup befriending Toothless? Only time will tell. Rating may go up but it's highly unlikely.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Told you I'd get rewriting, so here I am, it's gonna take a while to get into the swing of writing again but I swear I'm gonna get it done.**

 **But I am having a few indecisions myself; firstly, I have no idea what to do about Watching HTTYD2, as I have explained on my profile page, I want to do the extra episodes and seasons as well- but that'll add extra time so it could be a while before I get it written- so if anyone has any opinions or suggestions I always love to hear them.**

 **Furthermore, I'm way out of practice. Grasping the HTTYD characters may be poor on my side at first as I've been more focused on the HTTYD2/RTTE type personalities but I'll get the hang of it, it's just gonna take time.**

 **I always love to hear your opinions and suggestions, and I'm going to really need them so feel free to drop a review if you want!  
**

 **Also, whose seen RTTE Season 2?! IM SO FUCKING IN LOVE! I'll not spoil it but we all just need to take a moment to appreciate it for it is a work of art, just saying.**

 **Finally, I'm changing my penname- don't know when, but I'll let yous know :)**

* * *

Hiccup had just about had it with his day, and it wasn't even midday yet.

First, he had intended on waking early to give his father (and his poorly cooked meals) the slip, choosing instead to visit Toothless in the cove and quickly go for a quick fly around the island before he was supposed to meet the teens at the dragon fighting arena- maybe he could have even 'forgot' the arrangement entirely and wouldn't even have to try to win the 'honour' of killing the Monstrous Nightmare; if you asked Hiccup, that sounded like a pretty good day.

So, naturally, that's not how it turned out.

First, Hiccup slept in- which he rarely ever does- therefore hindering any chance he had at giving Stoick the slip. As a result, Hiccup was forced to sit for what felt like hours as his father eagerly shared with Hiccup the details of how Stoick had won his dragon training challenge 'back in the day' and had won the right to kill his own Nightmare, while Hiccup picked at his burnt breakfast and prayed for any interruption.

Alas, the gods must have been smiling down upon him that day as Spitelout burst through the front door, effectively cutting Stoick off just as he began to describe- in disgusting detail- how he took the Nightmare down with nothing but an axe; Hiccup silently thanked his Uncle before sneaking by the front door as the pair began to argue about Thor knows what.

However, as always, Hiccup's luck wasn't to last as the moment he exited the house he became swarmed by his 'new fans' and made haste to the Forge, where he knew he could be left alone to sneak out.

But, of course, that's not what happened.

Gobber wasn't at the Dragon killing arena, as Hiccup had assumed he'd be, but instead he was in the Forge, working on some new axes and shields; the moment Gobber noticed Hiccup, Hiccup knew there was no chance of escaping now. The blacksmith's face had positively lit up, as he eagerly swept Hiccup into the safety of the forge, babbling on about how long it had been since the pair had really got a chance to work together since the dragon training has started, Hiccup laughed nervously as he began to sharpen some axes, the whole time thinking about how alone Toothless must be in the cove- which just made Hiccup all the more desperate to get out of there (despite the lingering guilt Hiccup had for wanting to leave the blacksmith alone in the Forge, Hiccup had become rather close to Gobber over the years).

Eventually, it was time for the 'pre-Nightmare' challenge, and Hiccup couldn't feel more sick if he tried.

Without a visit to Toothless to calm his nerves, Hiccup wanted nothing more than to quickly flee to the cove- even for a few moments- just to see his bestfriend before the challenge, however with Gobber escorting both him and the other viking teens (who has showed up at the Forge 10 minutes previously to have their weapons sharpened for the challenge) Hiccup didn't stand a chance of slipping away unseen.

And then of course, the whole village has turned up to witness the new viking killing prodigies try their luck against whichever dragon would be facing them that day. Hiccup easily spotted Gothi in the crowd, and couldn't help but notice how piercing her gaze was on the group, or was it just him? Hiccup could never tell with that woman.

The challenge has started off well, the dragon had been a Gronkle- nice and docile (at least in Hiccup's mind), should be easy enough to subdue and lose to, right?

Wrong.

The twins were out, Fishlegs was out, Snotlout was out, Hiccup and Astrid weren't out, and that pissed Hiccup off no end.

Hiccup supposed it should be easy enough to lose to Astrid, she was easily the best dragon killer/hunter on the team, all Hiccup had to do was stay away from the Gronkle and let Astrid hunt it down (hopefully without hurting it), easy enough.

...Or maybe not.

It seemed the Gronkle recognized Hiccup from past encounters, and made a direct beeline for the poor viking, Hiccup let out a nearly inaudible groan of frustration as he tried to run from it, only to be cornered against a post. Somewhere in the background, Hiccup could hear Astrid's battlecry and some part of his conscious must have acknowledged that the tough viking girl was near, but it was too late, in Hiccup's moment of panic he had flung out his arm and scratched the soft spot in the dragon's neck, causing it to crumple in an array of purrs at his feet. He could hear the cheers of the vikings, and the cursing from Astrid opposite him as she flung her axe around in a blaze of fury; luckily, Gobber stepped in just as Astrid placed her axe by Hiccup's throat, her words being fuzzy in his head, as he was still not quite over the rush of adrenaline.

As the figured and sounds around him became more distinct he became aware of the Gothi up on the viewing platform, watching the two carefully as the trio turned to face her.

Hiccup's heart hammered wildly in his chest, praying to every God he knew that the elder wouldn't pick him to kill the Nightmare, he really didn't think he would be able to handle that.

His hopes plummeted as Gothi shook her head at Astrid, and Hiccup saw Gobber's incredulous face as he gestured to Hiccup, to which the elderly woman seemed to brighten up, as she nodded her head.

Hiccup could hear the roars of the crowd, cheering for the chiefton heir, he could see Astrid's face contort into one of fury as she slowly turned to face him, and he could feel Gobber grabbing his arms and shaking them excitedly at the prospect of his little apprentice killing the Monstrous Nightmare the next day while the other viking teens rushed in his direction, cheering and whooping, but all Hiccup knew was that he suddenly felt very faint, and that if one more person mentioned killing a dragon he may just vomit everywhere in that very moment; but before he could even utter a word of false enthusiasm, he along with all the other Vikings disappeared in a flash of green light with a POP!

_ LINE BREAK _

The Vikings landed on the hard oak floors with a thud, some being lucky enough to land on their feet or on another viking, but most were not so lucky.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hiccup scowled, as he picked himself off the floor, before curiously glancing around the room they seemed to have landed in. "Woah..."

The design was very similar to that of the Great Hall, the only differences were that the tables and benches were pushed to the side and in there place there seemed to be weird new seating, of different variants and colours, scattered across the room, all facing the front of the Hall. There was also an upstairs, but nobody seemed to pay it much mind in their amazed state.

"Is this Valhalla?" Tuffnut gaped, as he looked around the room in amazement.

"Does this LOOK like Valhalla to you Tuff?!" Questioned Snotlout, irritably.

But before the twin had a chance to respond, Stoick stepped in. "No Tuffnut, I don't think this is Valhalla, but I do want to know what we're all doing in the Great Hall for what seems to be no apparent reason." The chief frowned, as he stepped to the front, and faced his clan.

"Well Stoick, there must be a reason, otherwise why would we be here?" Gobber shrugged, as he make a move towards the chief.

"Maybe it's to celebrate Hiccup's AWESOME victory at the arena today?" Ruffnut cheered, which was reflected upon all the other vikings except Hiccup and Astrid themselves (the latter of whom eyed the scrawny teen suspiciously).

It took a moment for the vikings to calm down, but once they had Stoick chuckled before again addressing his people. "Yes, yes, but as amazing as my son's victory is, I doubt that is the reason we are gathered here- afterall there's plenty of time to celebrate tomorrow _after_ he kills the Nightmare."

And so returned that sick feeling Hiccup had just gotten rid of, could he not catch a break?!

To try calm his wave of nausea, he tried to focus on the room instead, perhaps to find any clues as to why they were there in the first place, afterall he had to get back so he could go visit Toothless and...TOOTHLESS!

In his moment of panic the boy had totally forgotten about the dragon, where was he? Did he get affected? Is he okay? How long are they going to be gone? Thor this is bad...

Well, all the more reason to find out why they're there and get out, Hiccup supposed, as he took a more thorough look around the room. Hiccup was able to come to several conclusions: one, was that the Vikings were indeed in the Great Hall- despite the renovations, it was still the same room, the second was that whoever- or whatever- furnished this place must be of some great wealth- the fabrics of the chairs were not easy to come by- some Hiccup hasn't seen before in his life! And the final conclusion was that, whatever the reason for them being there was, there must be an answer in the Hall somewhere- and Hiccup would bet that it was in that scroll that was lying on the deep green squishy chair at the front.

While the other Vikings argued, Hiccup slipped past and made his way to the front of the Hall, aware that as he ventured forward, the Vikings fell silent.

"Son?" Stoick inquired, only for Hiccup to pick up a scroll lying on some sort of round chair at the front of the Hall, before looking up at his father.

"We're in the Great Hall, the only thing different are these new refurbishments and that weird door on the left. I think that whatever took us here, left us this note, it could be our only way out." Hiccup didn't know when his kidnapper has become a 'what' but until he knew it's identity it seemed fair enough.

Stoick only nodded in response, before gesturing for Hiccup to read the contents of the scroll.

 _Vikings of Berk,_

 _I do apologize for kidnapping you all right before what seemed like a very fun celebration was about to breakout, but I'm sure you'll all agree to my reasonings once you've read my reasoning._

 _I'm afraid my identity must remain anonymous, but I can assure you I mean nobody any harm- this is purely for the future to reap the benefits of your labour from, you'll thank me in a few month's time- I assure you._

 _Now, it's going to be very hard to explain, the situations of your named 'Great Hall' but no changes you see are permanent, you're old Great Hall can be back with you in a matter of hours if you cooperate._

 _Let's begin simple, the doors are locked, so no exit until I say so, also leave the door on the left alone- that is also locked.  
The chairs? A bit advanced for you I'm sure but please just enjoy it and don't question it- perhaps some questions can be answered later if you're really that desperate.  
And finally, the front wall. Doesn't seem like anything special but once you're all sat comfortably, a screen will cover most of it and will be filled with lights, images, and sound, again, don't question it, just enjoy. These images and sounds will form a story, the description of which will be told once you're all sat down._

 _No this isn't a prank. No this isn't magic. And no, it's most certainly not Valhalla._

 _Enjoy the story!_

 _A friend_

There was a murmur of apprehension and amazement amongst the Vikings as Stoick ushered them all to the peculiar seats, he himself opting for a deep green big chair with armrests in the center of the room, joined by Gobber, Spitelout and a few other friends.

The teens decided to join Hiccup at the front (Astrid begrudgingly), as they all took the seats on the right to Hiccup, who had made himself comfy in one of the 6 circlular plush seats, smiling at the letter in apparent relief.

 _PS. To Hiccup only: your 'scaly friend' is upstairs, perhaps you can see him again soon._

Gods Hiccup hoped so, he wasn't sure if he could make it a few hours with all these Vikings in one room, images and sounds or no.

Just then, a white 'screen' fell infront of the front wall, just as the letter had said, words filled the screen and Stoick read them out, his loud voice booming throughout the Hall.

 _This story of of one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, set in the few weeks before this and a few months after this, sorry Hiccup._

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Hiccup grumbles bitterly.

Meanwhile upstairs there was a mass array of dragons making themselves comfortable. Infront of them all sat one lone Nightfury, Toothless, as he watched the screen intentedly also, keeping an eye on his little human and looking excited to start this so called story himself- dragons knew just as much about humans as humans did dragons. So essentially, they knew very little

And then the screen faded to black as the story began.


	2. Scene 1

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, honestly this chapter's been lying in my documents for a while now so it's a good thing I'm finally getting it published.**

 **So, whose seen the new season of Race to the Edge? It's possibly the best HTTYD season yet, the villains are my particular favourite, and talk about character development! There's literally so much I have to say on it but this isn't the place for it, really.**

 **I'm planning on getting this written asap, as usual I'm more than happy to have suggestions and such- thanks for reading!**

* * *

 ** _We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This, is Berk.**

The Vikings jumped at the sudden voice, before turning to Hiccup accusedly. Hiccup, noticing this, shrugs innocently "Since it's 'my story' I must narrate it, I suppose."

 **It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Gobber chuckled, shaking his head.

"But am I wrong?" Gobber, oddly enough, didn't respond. "Exactly."

 ** _The image drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Wonder why." Scowled Stoick, folding his arms.

 ** _The image drifts closer, circling._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**

Upstairs, the dragons sat up attentively, despite being called 'pests' at least they were bring introduced...

 **You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

 ** _Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched._**

 ** _CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE._**

 ** _The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking._**

 **HICCUP ...dragons.**

Hiccup scowled at his on-screen counterpart, every bit as twig like and weak as the one sat on the beanbag below.

 ** _EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE He reopens the sizzling door, leaps off the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Astrid. Upstairs many of the Dragons asked the same thing.

 **We have stubbornness issues.**

Astrid made a non-verbal 'oh' of understanding, before relaxing back in her own beanbag.

 ** _Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand._**

 ** _ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.** **Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

Some of the Vikings in the room chuckled at Hiccup's dry humour, meanwhile Stoick slumped slightly in his seat, of course the name 'Hiccup' had some negative connotations, but surely the boy didn't really dislike his name- right?

 ** _Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._**

 **VIKING (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

Stoick and some of the other vikings shook their heads- some people were just a bit too enthusiastic about dragon raids.

 _ **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**_

 **HOARK What are you doing out!?**

 **BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

"Your concern is heartwarming." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 ** _Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._**

"BUSTED!" Snickered the twins.

 **STOICK Hiccup!?**

"That's me."

 **STOICK(accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!**

 **(TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

Hiccup sighed and at his fathers lack of faith in him, just because he was used to it didn't mean it became any less demoralizing or irritating.

 ** _The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe.** **They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.**

Stoick laughed. That rumor was still going around?!

 **Do I believe it?**

 ** _Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do.**

Stoick puffed out his chest proudly, while Hiccup slumped slightly in his seat, wondering why he had ever found that impressive in any way.

 ** _An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._**

 **STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?**

"Dragons."

"Tuffnut the Chief knows that!"

"I was just answering a question!"

 **VIKING #1 Gronkles.** **Nadders.** **Zipplebacks.** **Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **STOICK Any Night Furies?**

Hiccup perked up, if ever so slightly.

 **VIKING #1 None so far.**

 **STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

Toothless looked proud at having intimidated the Chief but was quickly becoming bored- where was Hiccup?! He was losing interest in these other Vikings.

 **VIKING Hoist the torches!**

 ** _Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types._**

 ** _Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney._**

Toothless immediately perked up.

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage._**

Gobber cheered for himself, trying to diffuse the tension from the fight they were witnessing. It worked.

 **GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

 ** _Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages._**

"You know Gobber, you do have a bad tendency to leave things lying about!" commented Hiccup. Gobber had the decency to look abashed. A few Vikings laughed weakly at his misfortune of being told off by Hiccup.

 **HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

 ** _Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._**

The Teens jeered at him. Some of the Vikings joined in while some chuckled at his humor, other rather interested in their close relationship. Toothless tried to ignore the jeerers as he fondly shook his head at the on-screen Hiccup.

 **GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?**

More chucking from the hall at the Blacksmith-apprentice relationship, it was obvious they were very close, meanwhile Hiccup turned to the blacksmith and shook his head.

"Rude."

"You're rude." Was Gobber's childish retort, but before Hiccup could argue back the scene continued.

 ** _Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"HEY!"

"Aw come on Gobber you love me really!"

"You are pushing your luck there toothpick!"

"Don't call me a toothpick, Meathead!"

"Well then don't call me Meathead, fishbone!"

"Why you little-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Warns Stoick as Gobber grins victoriously however the moment Stoick's focus was back on the screen Hiccup smirked, eyes locking with Gobbers as he finished his sentence soundlessly, Gobber was left gaping as the movie continued, he was going to get that little squirt back later…

 **I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

The Vikings chuckled at the truthfulness of that statement.

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE- STOICK We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. Armed men rushed past, flanking others who carried sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

 **VIKING- FIRE! _In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels._**

"Hey it's us!" shouted Fishlegs. The other Teens looked on, interested in what Hiccup had to say on them.

 ** _From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs,**

"The boy who won't stop with his Dragon talk." added Gobber

 **Snotlout,**

"The pompous idiot." added Astrid- much to the gang's amusement.

 **The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut,**

"The two who won't stop fighting, but amusing none the less." added Fishlegs.

 **And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

 ** _A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic._**

"We look awesome!" shouted Snoutlout then, he added after. "Although I clearly look the best!" The rest rolled their eyes, while Hiccup nervously looked away from Astrid- talk about embarrassing.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler.**

 ** _Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside._**

"What is it with you Vikings and lifting me in the air by my tunic?!"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

"Meaning?"

"Aw come on Hiccup, remember when you first made that axe swinger and it cut off your-"

"Yeah I remember now, let's keep watching okay!" He did not want his father to know that it was his fault his father had to walk around the village, with half a beard for a few months! Man that wouldn't end well…..

 **HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Hiccup shook his head at how desperate he'd been, no dragon's life is worth taking for anything, let alone a date.

 **GOBBER You can't lift a hammer.**

"True."

 **You can't swing an axe...**

"Affirmative."

 ** _Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope)._**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these.**

"Very -"

"Hiccup do yourself a favour and shut up."

"Okay."

 ** _A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronckle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash._**

 **HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but...**

 ** _He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me.**

"What is it?" Asks Snotlout.

"Yet another one of Hiccups inventions." Gobber says, shaking his head. The other teens exchange a fascinated look- Hiccup made stuff?

 ** _Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter._**

"Whoops." Hiccup winced, while the Vikings either laughed or scowled in disapproval.

 **VIKING Arggh!**

 **GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!**

 **HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

 **GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

 ** _Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction._**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.**

"Always know how to make me feel better about me, Gobber." Hiccup said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

 **HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me**

 **GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

 **HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!**

"Oh aye, imagine the HORROR."

 ** _Gobber tosses him a sword._**

 **GOBBER I'll take my chances.**

The Vikings laugh at their obvious funny, teasing friendship while Gobber and Hiccup glare at the other playfully.

 **GOBBER Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

"Bossy."

"Well someone needs to be with yeh lad, won't do it otherwise."

 ** _Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing..._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

Hiccup growled dangerously. The Vikings exchanged looks. What was wrong with him today?

The Dragons, save Toothless, were shocked. Who knew killing a dragon was so big and even more why did that boy care for them so much? He described them as pests at the beginning, right?

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house._**

The Dragons sat up. Maybe they would find out why killing a dragon was so big.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

Nadders seemed to huff a bit. Surely they were worth more than that. It wasn't until a Gronckle pointed out that it was at least them, they immediately brightened up.

 ** _The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter._**

 ** _Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles looked very proud. A girlfriend was a mate no doubt and that was a big thing.

 ** _A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

At this all Zipplebacks looked around and made a scene of using both its heads to cause laughter.

 ** _A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body._**

 ** _It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER._**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire! _Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those.**

The Monstrous Nightmare looked immensely proud as they looked around. If the best Vikings went after them surely they were the best Dragon!

 **They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

The Vikings chuckled at how Hiccup made them sound harmless.

 ** _It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._**

 **STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this. _Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer._**

Hiccup scowled, but otherwise made no indication of being upset by his father's actions.

 ** _Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks._**

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacts to the same sound._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

 **VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**

Hiccup grinned at the name of his dragon. By far the best!

The Vikings look at him accusingly. Why was he grinning at the name of the creature who destroys their home?!

 ** _Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS._**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward_.**

 **STOICK JUMP! _KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._**

Hiccup nodded approvingly as he saw his dragon swiftly fly across the screen, the teens looked at the shadowed figure on the screen in amazement.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... _the sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses.**

The Nightfury in question looked around at the other dragons who looked like they were expecting some sort of grand show off. He snorted and blew off some purple flames to tell them to bugger off.

 **(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

Said Nightfury whimpered, as he remembered how close his rider was to killing him while the same thought struck Hiccup. He was glad he didn't and he would never change a single thing!

Meanwhile the other teens snorted at him.

 ** _In the stall, Gobber trades his hammer for an axe._**

 **GOBBER Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

"Gobber, was that really a good idea?!" asked Stoick.

"Definitely not! But I did it anyway!"

 ** _Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare._**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"What am I, a common household pet?!" Hiccup scowled.

"Small enough to be one." Gobber chuckled.

"Wow, talk about rude."

 ** _Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him._**

"I should've stayed." muttered Gobber.

"But you didn't, and now the village is condemned to destruction." Stoick sighed, while Hiccup sighed his father's tone, expecting nothing else.

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7 Come back here!**

 **HICCUP I know. Be right back!**

 ** _ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them._**

 ** _Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught._**

 ** _Stoick and his men rush in._**

 ** _A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut._**

The Nadders let out a small whimper before noticing, below them Hiccup is glaring at his father. Was the boy... defending them? Surely not!

 **STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

 ** _ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption._**

 ** _He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky._**

 ** _He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night._**

 **HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at. _KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH._**

The Vikings stared at the young Viking, astonished. A minute of absolute silence and then... cheers were shouted and congratulatory calls were made but Hiccup just looked ashamed. After they calmed down Stoick mustered up his courage and walked towards the boy he called his son.

"Hiccup I am so sorry that I didn't believe you!"

"Its okay, dad, it doesn't really matter anyway."

"Doesn't matter?! Hiccup you are the first Viking to hit a Nightfury. Were you say this was? Down in Raven point! We have to get men down there straight away; when we head home of course and then the matter of weapons and where it landed of course it -"

"STOP!"

"Thank you, now let's keep watching." Hiccup slumped in his seat, the Vikings stare at him in shock before writing it off as him simply being bitter that they didn't believe him earlier; maybe if they let him be the one to kill the beast he'd be less frustrated?

The dragons watched this whole fiasco with astonishment. First of all, they made such a fuss about the Fury being hit and then the boy...the boy. He was defending the dragons. He was ashamed of hitting a Nightfury. He was odd, there is no doubt about that.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

 ** _Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Except for you.**

Despite the situation Hiccup was in, the onlookers laughed weakly. That boy sure had some humor...

"I can't believe my luck though!" grumbled Hiccup loud enough for everyone to hear. "Of all the Dragons out there I get the Nightmare..." More people laughed at his statement; it was true after all.

 ** _ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see..._**

 ** _HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels._**

 ** _Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._**

"Really scared me you did there." Stoick admits gruffly as Hiccup stares at him, seemingly surprised.

 **STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

 ** _IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight._**

 ** _Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare._**

"Dude your luck sucks!" gasped Ruffnut through all he HAD to look the other way to the dragon didn't he?!

"Tell me about it."

 ** _He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished._**

 ** _Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke._**

"I'd run." Mutters Hiccup, people around him nodded in agreement.

 **STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out. _He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know... _The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow._**

Both audiences laugh at Hiccup's various expressions as the town gets destroyed. Meanwhile Tuff and Ruff couldn't help but find the destruction awesome, nobody can destroy in village in one move like Hiccup.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._**

 **HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. _Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment_.**

"Aaaaaand here we go; the regular 'Hiccup messed up so time for public embarrassment' lecture."

Stoick looked down, ashamed, remembering his actions from the last raid.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

 **STOICK -STOP! Just...stop. He releases Hiccup _. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly._**

The room was deadly silent, even the dragons upstairs had quietened to hear.

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! _Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him._**

 **HICCUP Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? _A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously, looking down at their beer-bellies._**

The viking teens hid a laugh, despite Hiccup being a useless fighter he almost made up for it with his wit.

 **STOICK This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

 **HICCUP I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

Hiccup shook his head, it _wasn't_ who he was, he knew that now.

 **STOICK You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"And you couldn't have remembered that before Dragon Training!?" Exclaimed Hiccup upset and infuriated. The dragons thought humans to be "bloodthirsty killing machines" and the Vikings were confused because, well, Hiccup was doing so well in dragon training!

 ** _Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house.**

 **(TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

"So much faith in me." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Gobber raised his eyebrows at the moody viking's comment, "Do the words 'Stay. Put. There.' sound any foghorns?" Hiccup looked back the the screen sheepishly.

 ** _Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker._**

 **TUFFNUT Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... _Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER Sure, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP He never listens.**

 **GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

Hiccup huffed, crossing his arms.

 **HICCUP And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.** **(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

Everyone would've chuckled, but the situation was too depressing.

Stoick felt embarrassed and ashamed. Was he really that bad to Hiccup!? He also felt a little jealous about how Hiccup could turn to Gobber. He wondered how many talks Hiccup had with Gobber in the past...especially ones concerning him- he would make it up to his son. Maybe together they could work work to slay the Nightfury, the best father-son bonding is always when you're killing a dragon!

 **GOBBER You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

"There's this thing called tact, Gobber, you'd be amazed what an improvement it can make to people's self confidence." One of the women rolled their eyes.

 **HICCUP Thank you, for summing that up. _They reach the doorway._**

 **GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. _Hiccup SIGHS heavily._**

 **HICCUP I just want to be one of you guys. _Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door... and straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined._**

The hall was filled with silences, some Vikings shooting Hiccup sympathetic glances, afterall in training the boy had more than proved himself as one of them- more so once that nightfury was slew.


	3. Scene 2

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY -** _ **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight, surrounded by his men.**_

The teens slumped in their seats, those meetings had always been dull and pointless, there was a reason they avoided it like dragon pox.

 **STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave.** **They'll find another home.**

"But...where?" Hiccup muttered to himself sadly, the thought of losing Toothless hurt more than he'd care to admit.

 _ **He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

 **VIKING Those ships never come back.**

 **STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?** _ **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**_

The teens snorted, attempting to hide their snickers- the Vikings glared at the 6 offenders.

 **VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

 **STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

Hiccup scowled, "Wow, feeling the love."

 _ **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**_

Hiccup's face fell, his shoulders slumped, could someone care just for once?

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!**

 **STOICK (DRY) That's more like it.** _ **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**_

 **GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

The vikings shook their heads, chuckling at the blacksmith's odd ways.

 **STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"Destruction." Grinned Tuffnut.

"Beautiful, blissful, mindless destruction." Agreed Ruffnut, smirking.

"And that, is my point proven." Sight Gobber, while Hiccup ignored the remarks.

 _ **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**_

 **STOICK What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

 **GOBBER Put him in training with the others.**

"Yes. Great idea. Because a bunch of fire breathing reptiles can't _possibly_ be worse than 'molten steel' and 'razor sharp blades'?" Hiccup mocked, without turning to face the blacksmith in question, who appeared to not have heard him. Typical.

 **STOICK No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER So am I.** _ **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**_

 **STOICK He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

Stoick looked slightly sheepish at his previous statement.

 **GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER No, you don't.**

 **STOICK No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER No you don't!**

 **STOICK Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"I. Was. Six."

 **GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

 **STOICK When I was a boy...**

"And, here we go again." Gobber and Hiccup muttered in unison, before staring at the other in surprise- until Gobber noticed the saddened look in Hiccup's eyes; the boy turned around before the blacksmith could comment further.

 **GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

 **STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache." Hiccup answered.

 **GOBBER You got a headache.**

"Like blacksmith, like apprentice." Chuckled Mulch.

 **STOICK That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains,** **level forests,** **tame seas!** **Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"And I will never ever be." Hiccup added frustratedly, under his breath.

 **GOBBER You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

 _ **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**_

Nobody moved a muscle or made a noise as the next image came on, Hiccup shifted sheepishly- was he that predictable?


	4. Scene 3

**EXT. WOODS - DAY** **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

"Oh gods don't tell me you went to find that Dragon alone!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

"Well..."

"Better get this over with then!" interrupted Stoick who looked rather pale.

 _ **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**_

"Now now Hiccup, don't take your anger out on the book. What has the poor book ever done to you?!"

"Shut up Gobber."

 **HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

The Vikings laugh at Hiccup's poor luck.

Upstairs, the Dragons are laughing at the boy's misfortune while Toothless grins knowing exactly what happened.

 _ **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face.**_

Both Halls are filled with laughter. Hiccup grumbled under his breath, cursing his stupid bad luck.

 _ **He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**_

Many of the Vikings pale. But that was nothing compared to Stoick and Gobber, who were pale as a sheet.

 _ **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead.**_

Hiccup sighs. It pains him to see Toothless like that. It hurts even more knowing that he did that to Toothless.

The vikings exchanged confused looks, if Hiccup found it- then why hasn't he showed them it's dead body yet? Was he waiting until after he killed the Nightmare? Until the hunting ships came back?

 _ **Hiccup approaches, beaming.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

 **(ELATED)** **Yes!**

 _ **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **I have brought down this mighty beast!**

 _ **It suddenly shifts.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**

The vikings sat bolt upright, it was alive! Now that brought a whole new bunch of questions...

Stoick stared at his son, confused, but allowed the scene to play out- he didn't want anymore unnecessary fighting.

 _ **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.**

Both Hiccup and Toothless whine a bit, this wasn't an experience dragon nor rider wanted to revisit.

 **I'm a Viking.** **(BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

"No I'm not." Hiccup whispers, ashamed.

 _ **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**_

You could have cut the tension with a knife. Hiccup was torn between forcing himself to watch the scene, or facing the shocked and confused vikings.

 _ **Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

"I'm sorry bud." He whispered, upstairs Toothless crooned after him sadly.

 _ **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**_

The Vikings stared at the boy in question in shock, but he refused to meet their questioning, accusing eyes.

Stoick was so blinded by anger that he couldn't even do so much as talk. No, he wasn't angry, he was beyond furious at what he saw! What was his son thinking, that idiot!

 _ **As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed.**_

Gobber was frozen; his breath caught in his throat.

 _ **The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead.**_

"That hurt." He muttered, loud enough for the teens to hear. They had to stifle their sniggers knowing that soon there was going to be an outburst from Stoick.

 _ **It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.**_

Hiccup sighs. It was his fault his Dragon couldn't fly alone. All his fault...

 _ **Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

Hiccup sighed. Three, two, one...

"HICCUP WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!? YOU COULD HAVE SLEWN THAT NIGHTFURY, THE DESTROYER OF THE VILLAGE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THAT MONSTER, THAT BEAST THE-"

...And there it was.

Hiccup took a deep breath, he was so tempted to lash out but he knew that would get nobody in his favour. "Dad, please just let me explain, listen-"

"No Hiccup- YOU listen! Are you aware what you have just done?! You could have brought our village _glory_ , yourself glory, that beasts head on a stick-"

"I DON'T WANT GLORY!" Hiccup yelled, before he could stop himself "You've just _seen_ what happened Dad! Toothless barely even touched me let alone harmed me, he-"

"What was that?" Stoick asked "What did you just call that...that thing?!"

"TOOTHLESS! I called him TOOTHLESS! He's innocent Dad- they all are! You've got to listen to me Dad! YOU NEVER LISTEN!" Hiccup roared, his eyes blazing with anger, "They aren't evil, or cruel or even anywhere close to Monstrous! I've seen it first hand Dad-"

"Seen it? You mean you went back to that damned dragon?" Stoick thundered, half his face faded in the dark shadows- in a normal circumstance Hiccup would instantly have backed off, but not this time- how could he?! He finally found something he was good at! He could finally be happy and content somewhere, no cares or worries...he finally had a friend...a friend...

"YES I WENT BACK TO SEE HIM! HE IS MY _FRIEND_ DAD! THE FIRST FRIEND I'VE HAD ON THIS ISLAND SINCE GOBBER! AND AT LEAST HE-"

"Friend? FRIEND?! He is a _DRAGON_ Hiccup! He is the enemy!" The two just stood, glaring at eachother for what the Vikings felt like was forever before Stoick spoke, barely above a whisper "Where is it?" Hiccup stood back (somehow at some point in their argument they had ended up on their feet) alarmed, he wasn't possibly asking... "Where is the dragon, Hiccup? WHERE?!"

Oh gods... "Why do you want to know?!" Hiccup wasn't shouting anymore but there was a certain dark tone in his voice that warned anyone he could easily blow again at any given time. "Huh? Why do you need to know _Stoick_ ," Stoick flinched slightly at his own son using his first name "And don't reply, I know exactly why, and I won't let you do it." His voice had a tone of finality to it, but Stoick wasn't going down without a fight, however before he could do so much as open his mouth there was a POP, and another letter landed in an awkward-looking Gobber's lap.

The blacksmith hesitantly opened the scroll, not allowing his eyes to strain from Chief nor heir for more than 5 seconds. "Um...it says 'All arguments should be withheld until the movie's conclusion, at which point any disagreements can be addressed and resolved. Stoick and Hiccup are to sit back down and not pursue the argument unless they want to face repercussions."

The Vikings stared at a fuming Hiccup and Stoick, whose glares never left the other as they resumed their seating- about to resume the movie- when the doors (which had been previously shut tight on the left side) opened, and the Vikings stared at it expectantly.


	5. Scene 4

**Hey you guys! Okay, so I know it's been months and honestly I have no excuse- so I do apologise but hey another chapter!**

 **Anyway, I have decided this will be like a 'background project'. Basically, I'll still be writing it, but it'll take a backseat to other stories? If I post any of them, I have first/second chapers written- I just don't know if I like them.**

 **Oh, and while I'm here can I just take a moment to thank you all for such sweet reviews? It really does mean so much to me! And if it's okay I have few replies to make?**

 **ShiningHeart of ThunderClan : Thank you! That's really what I'd been aiming for so it's amazing to hear it's okay**

 **Lizzypotterfan : Aw thankyou so much! I promise to try update more regularly now.**

 **Revliledpembroke : I've always wondered the exact same thing, makes no sense in the place of things.**

 **Also, are we talking about the new RTTE season? Because we need to talk about it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **PS. Just to cover it, I changed my penname from LaurenJr, sorry if that invokes confusion!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters and script are property of Dreamworks**

* * *

 _The Vikings stared at a fuming Hiccup and Stoick, whose glares never left the other as they returned to their seating- about to resume the movie- when the doors (which had been previously shut tight on the left side) opened, and the Vikings stared at it expectantly._

There was a moment of silence, a beat of peace, before the incoming echo of (foot?)steps could be heard, before a black figure of a dragon burst from the door and bound to the front of the room- right towards Hiccup.

The familiar black silhouette that had been on screen not 2 minutes ago was currently affectionately nuzzling against Berk's resident fishbone, as Vikings sat frozen with shock.

"Toothless! Oh thank Odin, I missed you bud...I meant to visit earlier...make it up with another flight..." Hiccup's words became lost to the vikings as he murmured softly to the Nightfury- _Nightfury_!- beside him. What wasn't lost to the vikings, however, was the way their Chief had rose from his seat and raced towards the duo- especially not as a spike of wood shot up to trip the Chief, stopping him in his path and drawing the attention of the reunited dragon and viking at the front of the room. At this same time, another scroll landed aside Gobber, who began to read as Stoick picked himself up sheepishly.

"Apparently, when the scroll said no arguments- it includes between species." Gobber chuckled nervously, as the Chief shot him a venomous glare before returning to his seat.

The vikings then returned their attention to Hiccup and the Nightfury, as they curled up together on the floor, Hiccup leaning against the dragon comfortably.

Sadly for the vikings, the oddly peaceful atmosphere of the room had attracted even more dragons, whom had slithered into the room and made themselves at home in the rafters or by Hiccup and Toothless, as the vikings sat frozen.

This wasn't right. The most dangerous, elusive, cruel beast the vikings had ever had the unpleasantness of facing it's wrath was sat right before them and they could do _nothing_?! The singular beast alone had destoryed hard-built towers and homes, torn lives apart- and the vikings were supposed to forget it?! They glared at Hiccup as he softly ran his hands over the monster's ebony scales.

It was weird. It was unlawful. And, honestly, that Nightfury was _scary_.

The movie continued to play.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE -** ** _Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk._ _He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when..._**

 **STOICK Hiccup.**

Hiccup grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, causing Toothless to snort in amusement- Stoick eyed the pair warily. He didn't like his son being so close to _any_ of those damn beasts, let alone the worst of their kind...

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh... _Stoick stands, takes a deep breath._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **STOICK I need to speak with you too, son. _Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment._**

 **HICCUP STOICK I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons.** **(BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

Despite themselves, there was a ripple of quiet chuckles amongst the vikings at the irony- which fell silent not a moment later.

 **STOICK (CONT'D) You go first.**

 **HICCUP No, you go first.**

 **STOICK Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first.** **Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home-**

 **STOICK -You'll need this.**

 ** _Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it._**

"What did I say about not listening?" Hiccup sighed.

 **HICCUP I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK But you will kill dragons.**

 **HICCUP No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

It was the teens of the room turned to Hiccup, if he wasn't interesting in fighting dragons- then how did he do so well at training?

A question which irritated yet fascinated none more, than Astrid Hofferson.

At least she was still the best dragon fighter.

 **STOICK It's time Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP Can you not hear me?**

 _Apparently not,_ Hiccup shook his head

 **STOICK This is serious son! _Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you.**

"Because the axe isn't heavy enough already." Hiccup rolls his eyes.

 **Which means you walk like us.** **You talk like us.** **You think like us.**

At this, Hiccup cringed.

 **No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup) ... this.**

Gobber frowned, he knew he wasn't one to speak but there were better ways to be encouraging.

 **HICCUP You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK Deal?**

 **HICCUP This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

The teens couldn't help but pity the dragon-favouring traitor ever so slightly, afterall, if they'd been ignored like that so much as one time...

 **STOICK DEAL?! _Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument._**

 **HICCUP (RESIGNED) Deal. Satisfied, _Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door._**

 **STOICK Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

Some of the parents in the room shook their head, not exactly a comforting thing to say to a son who already lost his mother to _dragons_. The very thing the boy seemed to be allied with, where the very monsters that killed his own parent- it was the upmost betrayal.

 **HICCUP And I'll be here. Maybe. _Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe._**

The silence from the vikings was short becoming painful, the only thing worse was the rising tensions- and yet, as Hiccup glances at the resting dragons in the room his chest lightened, ever so slightly. He would protect these dragons.

But, if the vikings would at least just ignore their violent bloodlust for the creatures, Hiccup would really appreciate it.


End file.
